


Prison!Dream (One shot) / DSMP Lore

by cherrywines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Lore - Freeform, One Shot, Prison Dream, dreamon ?, poisoned, sapnap and george attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywines/pseuds/cherrywines
Summary: Dream gets a visit in prison.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Prison!Dream (One shot) / DSMP Lore

**Author's Note:**

> A short head canon I had about Dream in prison. PLEASE read endnote to kind of understand where I was going with this.

“Who do you miss the most, Dream?” Tommy pressed the words into his chest with sharpened claws.

“You should go, Tommy.” Dream said through gritted teeth.

“Who do you miss the most?” Claws piercing him, dragging themselves through skin and bone.

“Sam? Tommy’s ready to go.”

“Wait, what? No I’m not.”

Dream looked up, eyes blazing. “Yes, you are.”

A small satisfied smile fell across Tommy’s face as he held his hands up in surrender. Not pushing the subject any further, the claws retracted from his chest.

Dream let himself breathe.

“I’ll be back in three days, Dream. Maybe you’ll have an answer for me then.”

Dream turned away from Tommy as he heard the roar of the bridge move through the lava with its automated wheels and chains.

Stuck. Dream was stuck.

Four stone walls and nothing but a small clock on the wall to keep him occupied.

Not that he needed a clock, anyways. He had nothing but time.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

All that talk about attachments. Taking everyone else’s attachments as leverage left Dream without any of his own. He didn’t miss anyone.

Because then he’d be the one with the attachment, and they’d have something else- someone else, to hold over him.

Dream let that spin around in his head for a while, trying to convince himself that it was true.

He didn’t have any attachments. None.

He thought about all the ties he’d cut, all the bridges he’d burned in the name of power. All the things he’d done justifiable in his head.

 _You can’t miss anyone._ The words snaked through the unconscious of his brain, scaled with treacherous persuasion.

But then he thought about Sapnap. And George. How he never got to say goodbye, and how he never got to apologize to them.

He thought about how they had been his friend, and he, theirs. Before all of this. Before his pride and ego swallowed him whole, shrouding him in an uncontainable storm of power and control, the loss of their friendship simply collateral damage.

Dream wondered if they ever thought about him like he thought about them. Day in, day out, he wondered that if things were different, would they still be friends. Wondered if he would be content enough with them to suppress this parasitic longing for power that sat hungry in his stomach, waiting for its next meal.

That singular string, the one that kept him tied to Sapnap and George, the one attachment he couldn’t quite break. Not yet, anyways.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

The truth, the truth was the cut that would always bleed. It was deep and dark and red- a bloody open wound in his chest.

The truth was that he missed Sapnap and George. He missed who he was before all of this. He missed who he was with _them._

And if he had the chance to do everything over again, he thought he would take it.

***

“Dream. You’ve got a visitor.”

Dream had to admit it was easy to lose track of the days in here, but had it really been three days already?

Dream sighed preparing himself for another meeting with Tommy, building up his exterior that looked tough from the outside, but was slowly crumbling underneath.

He refused to accept defeat by a _child_.

Nothing could have prepared him for this, though.

“Hi Dream.”

“Sapnap?”

“Hi.”

Dream felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.

“George?”

Sapnap stepped out from the shadows, George a foot behind him. Their faces flickered with the oranges and red of the lava that surrounded his cell.

Boiling hot anger.

“You fucked up Dream.”

“Sapnap, I-“

“No. I’m talking, you’re listening.” Fervent heat laced in between the words, blackened with raw fury.

“Are you satisfied? Are you proud of yourself and what you’ve done?”

Guilt. Dream felt little of it in his life, but here and now he felt it eat him alive- inside, out.

“We were your friends.”

 _Were._ Said with so much hatred and disgust, the words chewed on and spit out with intense force.

“I didn’t think this would happen.”

“You didn’t think this would happen? C’mon Dream I know you’re not that fucking stupid. You knew, you knew how this would all end and you did it anyways.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you guys.” Dream said quietly. Perhaps the only true thing he’d said in awhile.

“You didn’t mean to hurt us? So glad you didn’t _mean_ to hurt us. That doesn’t mean shit. We would have… we _had_ your back for everything. You were our _friend_. And you just pushed us aside like we were nothing to you.”

“Collateral damage.”

“Collateral damage? That’s all you have to say?” Dream let the silence hang in the space between them.

“I hope…” Sapnap paused, thinking of the best way to hurt Dream. Though nothing he could say or do would ever rival what he had done to them.

“I hope it was worth it.”

There it was. The knife stabbed Dream in the stomach- sharpened with blunt bitterness.

“And I hope I never have to see your face again.”

And then that little twist of the knife- inserting itself deeper, so close to Dream’s core.

Sapnap turned on his heels and left Dream in a haunting quiet.

“George? Are you ready to go?”

George looked between Dream and Sapnap. Contemplating.

“Just wait for me, I want to talk to Dream.” Dream’s heart beat in rapid succession. He felt bad about what he did to Sapnap, but George. Sweet, sweet George. His friend, his brother. The person he would- he _did_ go to war for.

He would always regret what he did to him.

“George.”

“Dream.”

God how Dream had missed that. Something so simple, yet said with such vigor. Dream missed the way his name sat on George’s tongue.

“Why?”

One word. One question. Said as if the answer was straightforward. As if Dream had one singular explanation to give him.

He tried… tried to find the words that could answer the question. It was the least he could do.

And yet, he had nothing to say but, “Power.”

The answer rolling off his tongue and off his lips in a breathless whisper. The word tainted by an unidentified visitor.

George dropped his eyes. “You still don’t understand, do you? Even after all this.”

Dream didn’t say anything. Just stared at George until he lifted his eyes to him again. His brown eyes tinged with frigid cold sadness. So blue. So hurt.

“We were powerful. The three of us, together. Our friendship had power. And we had enough of it between us.”

“It wasn’t _enough_.” And that was the truth. At least in Dream’s eyes.

“You mean _we_ weren’t enough…”

Pain.

The pain George felt weighed down his words, anchoring themselves in Dream’s heart.

“I… regret it.” That was the truth, too.

“But you’re not sorry?” George’s voice lifted up with exhaustion. He was tired. Dream could tell.

He knew George had come for some sort of resolve, some sort of closure. Dream didn’t know if he’d be able to give him either.

Regret. He felt regret in the sense that if he could take it back, he would. But he couldn’t. Which was why he wasn’t sorry for it. He got exactly what he wanted.

“No… no I’m not.” George sighed with feigned resignation and turned his back from Dream.

“George?” Desperation seeped out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” The not so subtle, last minute attempt to save any hope of ever getting their forgiveness. Dream tried to latch himself onto one of them, the both of them just out of his reach.

“It’s too late.” Sapnap said, grabbing George’s hand and pulling him across the stone bridge.

“Goodbye Dream.”

The blade felt weightless in George’s hand as he plunged it into Dream’s chest through his words. Unforgiving. Cruel.

George didn’t look back.

The knife in the heart. It hit him with a fatigued, brutal stab. George’s words, or lack-there-of, more painful than anything Dream ever had to experience.

Dream stared out through his cell.

 _I_ _hope it was worth it_ Sapnap had said. Deep down Dream knew it was.

That damned poison that had made a home inside him was working its way through his body once more- breathing life back into him. _It was worth it. It was._

In an attempt to transform the pain into something bearable, Dream let those poisoned words fill him with vehement deceit.

They told him that it was better this way. Better for them to have come and severed that final string that was connecting him to any bit of humanity he had left.

No more attachments.

_This is what you wanted._

Dream closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

When he finally opened them again, his eyes flickered with green venom and a desire to set everyone on fire.

No more attachments.

He was ready to watch it all burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Dream isn't completely himself and that something else is possessing him to do these things. Perhaps it's because I'm an smp!dream simp.... uh anyways... yeah :] just my take on a Sapnap and George visit to Dream... 
> 
> Twitter @miifkarl


End file.
